


夏洛克买蛋糕

by janto321 (FaceofMer), sunnyoj



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyoj/pseuds/sunnyoj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夏洛克甫一醒来就看到哈太的便条：“今天是约翰的生日，给他买个蛋糕吧。”<br/>于是夏洛克尝试着让约翰过一个“正常人”的生日。然而不幸的是，我们正在谈论的是夏洛克福尔摩斯……</p>
            </blockquote>





	夏洛克买蛋糕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Sherlock Buys the Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007440) by [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321). 



> 脑洞来自于“要是夏洛克给约翰买一个生日蛋糕.....”
> 
> 译者的话：
> 
> 渣英语笨译者又来啦！这次依然用小马甲发文（其实有的姑娘知道我是谁啦），依然感谢给我推文的勤快的 Oxycontin，依然帮我拿了授权……（死懒鬼你好意思说），还给我beta，再次253~  
> 这是一篇很可爱的萌哒哒的甜文，很适合作为笨译者我入圈1周年的纪念呢~原文很萌，如果大家在阅读的时候没有这种感觉，那都是我的错。  
> 废话不多说了，我们来看看傻白甜的两位主角吧！

这天，夏洛克醒得很早。他翻了一下身，发现有张便笺粘在床边，上面是哈德森太太的字：“今天是约翰的生日，去给他买个蛋糕吧。”

他迅速坐了起来。“啊对，蛋糕，”他自言自语，站起身来穿上衣服。床的另一边是空的，这意味着约翰已经上班去了。他很想知道哈德森太太是怎样留下便笺却没有惊醒自己的，然而很快便打消了这个无足轻重的念头。

他径直走进客厅，抓起外套，发现约翰在桌上给他留下了一些烤面包和果酱。他抓起其中一块放进嘴里，边走下楼梯边思考着，究竟在哪儿才能买到蛋糕这么一个玩意儿。  
。  
他掏出手机快速搜索“烘焙坊”，似乎在几个街区之外就有一家了。看来这事儿还挺简单的呢。

可惜事情远远没有那么简单。一踏进面包店，夏洛克就僵在了那里，有那么一会儿直直地杵在了门口。这地方充满了面包、糖果的味道，仿佛是一个装满了各式各样蛋糕的巨大糖果屋，令他目不暇接。他眨着眼睛走向蛋糕世界，试图确定约翰会更喜欢哪一个。

“您好，需要帮忙吗？”夏洛克瞥了瞥迎上来的的男人：中年，家族企业，三个孩子和一只猫。妻子逝于两年前。

“我想要一个蛋糕，”夏洛克说。

面包师笑了笑。“我们有各种各样的蛋糕。是用于特殊场合的吗？”

“生日。是今天。”

“好的，我们一般接受提前订货，但通常我们也会准备现货以供选择。”他带着夏洛克到另一个柜台前。“那么，想要什么味道呢？”

“味道？”

“是的，我们有巧克力味、柠檬味、胡萝卜味、香草味......”

“等一下，”夏洛克转过身去再次掏出手机，迅速给雷斯垂德发了一条短信。

约翰喜欢什么口味的蛋糕？ ——SH

答案片刻即至：不是我的地盘——GL（这句来自三集片的台词用在这里真是萌疯了——译者）

夏洛克对着手机冷笑了几声。他留意到此刻面包师正满怀期待地望着他，便伸手在头发里抓了一下，尝试解决问题。“你最喜欢哪个味道?”

面包师把双臂抱在胸前，他被夏洛克逗乐了，眼睛里流露欢快的神色：“你的朋友喜欢甜食吗?”

夏洛克想了想，说：“不，我想他不怎么喜欢。”

“那大概他不会喜欢巧克力味，这个柠檬味的蛋糕可能会适合你。”他拿出一个纯白色的圆形蛋糕。

“好的，谢谢你，就要这个。”他伸手去拿钱包。

“你想在上面写点什么吗？生日快乐’或者写上寿星的名字如何？或者其它内容?”

“我相信他知道自己的名字，而且知道今天是他的生日。”

面包师给他一个白眼，夏洛克咽了一下口水，然后说：“‘生日快乐’就行了。”

“好的，我先离开一下，马上回来。”面包师捧着蛋糕走进了里间。夏洛克在店里踱来踱去，极想弄清为什么人们会需要这么多品种的蛋糕和面包。他发现有几个生日蛋糕上插着塑料气球，让蛋糕看上去显得更有趣了。面包师再次走了出来，蛋糕上用红色奶油写上了“生日快乐”几个大字。“呃，我能在蛋糕上插上这个吗？”夏洛克指着那堆明显只有5岁孩子才会感兴趣的东西问道。

面包师惊讶地挑起了眉尖。“当然可以，先生，你喜欢就行。”

夏洛克看着他走进后面，然后带回来了几件塑料片。他选出了几个气球形状的，仔细地将它们插在奶油糖霜上。

“也许这个狮子也不错?”他想起似乎前几晚约翰迷上了一部有关狮子的纪录片。这塑料片上是一只卡通马戏狮子，还站在一个球上，看上去也差不多嘛。

“还要什么吗，先生？”面包师礼貌地小声问道。

“谢谢，这就可以了。”

面包师轻轻地摇着头，仔细地把蛋糕打包好，收下了夏洛克的钱。“祝您今天过得愉快，先生。”

 

夏洛克小心翼翼地捧着蛋糕出了门。他才刚刚走了四步到了路边，就几乎撞上一辆迎面而来的自行车。他咬着嘴唇，发现他最好还是留神退回到人行道上去。

夏洛克终于顺利地回到公寓而没再撞上任何人。他捧着蛋糕上了楼，把蛋糕放在厨房料理台上。蛋糕该放在冰箱里吗？他走过去拉开冰箱门，发现了他从上周就放在那里的肾脏堆，而他早就把它们给忘了。他把肾脏推到一边，给蛋糕腾出了空位。

他关上门，环视着整个房间，想着他是不是还该布置点啥。茉莉和雷斯垂德今晚会过来，也许他应该搞搞卫生什么的？他走进客厅，刚捡起了一本杂志，一篇题为“燕子的迁徙模式”的文章立刻吸引了他的注意力，于是他坐下来，读得完全入了迷。

 

中午时分，哈德森太太给夏洛克带来了三明治和茶做午餐，发现他坐在那儿。她把食物放在他前面，转身进了厨房。当她打开冰箱的时候，正小口吸溜着茶的夏洛克听到了小小的抽气声。“噢夏洛克亲爱的，你当真需要这么多肾脏吗?”

“这是一个实验，”他回答，翻到杂志的下一页，心不在焉地咬了一口三明治。

厨房传来了哈德森太太整理东西的声音，过了几分钟，她重新回到夏洛克前面：“我把肾脏都放到保鲜盒里了，免得污染蛋糕。”

“那有什么问题吗？”夏洛克抬头看着她问。

她笑着拍了拍他的肩。“你给约翰准备礼物了吗？”

夏洛克懵然地眨着眼睛。

“哈罗德刚好大促销，现在去还来得及。”

夏洛克以最快的速度喝完了茶，抓起他的外套和围巾跳下楼梯，随手一招，出租即来。"哈罗德，"他惜字如金。

为了尽快赶到哈罗德，夏洛克给司机加了不少小费，匆匆进了门。哈罗德里顾客盈门，接踵摩肩……，给约翰买啥呢？一件套头毛衣？是的，应该能行。夏洛克迅速找到了毛衣区，逐件分类、对比，希望能找出约翰最喜欢的款式。

 

疯狂地翻找了几分钟以后，他发现一件上面印着某种狗的大图的毛衣。这是某种蔓长春花属植物的颜色，夏洛克觉得约翰应该会喜欢。然而他无法确定约翰的码数，只好不管三七二十一随手拿起一件带到了收银处。让店员打包好以后，他又赶紧跳上一辆出租车。

当夏洛克到家的时候，约翰正在洗澡。他把礼物放在厨房里，又去瞧了一下冰箱里面。蛋糕在里面，旁边还放了一瓶酒。于是夏洛克又打开保鲜盒，检查他的肾脏实验，不过当他一听到水声停止，就立刻把东西收好，关上冰箱门。

他装模作样地拿了本杂志转回客厅，约翰正好洗完澡出来。约翰弯下身子，吻了吻夏洛克，对他微笑。“今天过得怎样?”

“像往常一样无聊。”夏洛克随口撒了个谎。

“当然，”约翰轻笑。“我先穿好衣服，其他人很快就会过来。几分钟后外卖就到，你这次别再恐吓送货员啦。”

不到一个小时，雷斯垂德、莫莉和哈德森太太都欢聚在他们的公寓里了。迈克罗夫特像往常一样没有露面，但夏洛克强烈怀疑，他们现在喝的那瓶好酒，就是迈克罗夫特偷偷弄来的。哈德森太太走进厨房，拿出蛋糕盒子，夏洛克瞄到约翰的蓝眼睛亮了起来。

“夏洛克今天早上买的，”哈德森太太自豪地说。听到这话，约翰的表情从喜悦到狐疑到担心，但还是别扭地回了一个微笑。

“我想它应该同样精彩绝伦，”约翰边说边打开了盒子。

莫莉的手捂住了嘴巴，雷斯垂德咬着袖子试图忍住狂笑，约翰被气球和狮子逗得咧开了嘴。“嗯，这确实是你挑的蛋糕。”他看着夏洛克，表情温柔得滴出水来，夏洛克都快要融化了。约翰接过哈德森太太手中的餐刀，切开蛋糕分给大家。

吃完蛋糕后，大家开始给约翰送礼物。雷斯垂德送给约翰一块手表，莫莉送上一本书。哈德森太太送给约翰一罐乡下朋友的自制果酱。最后，他伸手去拿夏洛克的礼物盒。约翰拆开包装，把套头毛衣拿出来。雷斯垂德给自己倒了更多的酒。

有那么一小会儿，公寓里陷入了可怕的沉默。“戴着粉红色蝴蝶结的贵宾犬印花毛衣？”最后雷斯垂德忍不住问。

茉莉白了探长一眼：“好吧，我认为它很可爱……”

雷斯垂德又喝了一口，看起来他需要点比红酒劲儿更大的来壮胆。夏洛克惊疑不定地研究着约翰的表情，约翰笑了笑，摇了摇头。"这很不错，夏洛克。谢谢你。"

雷斯垂德使坏地说："穿上试试？"莫莉给他一肘。

约翰站起身把毛衣套到常穿的衬衣外面。它至少大了整整一个码，长长的袖子在前臂堆在一块儿，下摆一直垂下遮住了他的大腿。看起来就像小矮人约翰不走运地穿了他爹娘的衣服。雷斯垂德忍不住钻进浴室爆笑。

夏洛克咬着嘴唇，手紧张地颤抖着。约翰撸高袖子抓住他的手。“这很完美，夏洛克，真的。”他靠过来在他的脸颊上轻啄了一下。

莫莉在两人之间咧嘴一笑。雷斯垂德从浴室出来，他的脸已经笑得通红，眼角还泛着泪花儿。茉莉扯着雷斯垂德的手臂往门外走，边走边说："看来他喝高了，我最好还是先把他弄回家里去。"

"谢谢你来玩，"约翰说。他试着挥手，袖子又垂了下来。

哈德森太太拥抱了一下约翰，笑着对夏洛克说："你今天真棒，我们明早见。"

最后只剩下他们俩人了。夏洛克低头看着约翰，研究着他的表情，试图在约翰脸上找出他计算失误的迹象。然而他只看到了爱意。他放松下来，深深吐出了一直憋着的那口气。"生日快乐，约翰"。

"谢谢你，真的。来，我们明早再清理客厅。"他把夏洛克拉下来好好地亲了一口。"你还可以给我一份独一无二的生日礼物，你自己。"


End file.
